acepto
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: esta es la continuacion de"nunca me separare de ti"   alice ya tiene 21 y aqui nos cuenta que supera para poder tener la boda que siempre soño con ayuda de sus amigos lograra vencer cualquier obstaculo que se ponga en frente
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se la dedico a Alicelove001 porque gracias a ella me dieron ganas de escribir otra historia. Bien mas que nada bakugan no me pertenece ni los personajes a y por cierto esta es la continuación de "nunca me separare de ti" bueno solo los hago perder el tiempo aquí les dejo mi fic.

Vaya como pasa el tiempo han pasado ocho años desde que Shun se me declaro y cinco desde la desaparición de Klaus y en fin a mis 21 años de edad soy feliz con mis mejores amigos y la persona mas importante de mi vida Shun, hola mi nombre es Alice Gehabich y voy en la universidad pero la historia comienza aquí

Eran las seis de la mañana y escuchaba que mi compañera me hablaba

Runo: Alice ya despierta o sino llegaremos tarde

Alice (yo): si (bostezo) ya estoy despierta

Runo: pues ya despierta niña floja (risas)

Yo: oye

Runo: no hay tiempo cámbiate y te veo en el comedor

Yo: claro ahorita voy

Al terminar de decir esto runo salió y cerró la puerta dejándome en el cuarto para cambiarme; al terminar de vestirme y arreglarme fui donde mi amiga había acordado y ahí vi a dan y a Shun

Yo: hola chicos

Dan: hola Alice

Shun: hola Alice

Runo: Alice deprisa escuche que teníamos un examen a primera hora

Yo: que pero como…

Runo: no hay tiempo termina de comer y nos vamos

Yo: esta bien

Shun: espera Alice después de clase te tengo que preguntar algo

Yo: claro pero que cosa

Shun: es una sorpresa te veo en el parque

Runo: hora de irnos adiós chicos

Alice: adiós chicos

Dan y Shun: adiós chicas

El examen había sido pan comido pero en cuanto a runo se le había dificultado, después de esto fue un descanso en lo que vimos a una amiga llamada julie [perdón por no ponerla en la otra historia pero me había olvidado de ella] la cual había llegado con su novio Billy

Julie: hola chica

Runo: a hola julie

Yo: hola

Después de unos momentos sonó el timbre de entrada y tuvimos que volver a clases, después de estas había llegado la salida donde Shun al parecer me estaba esperando en la entrada, yo iba directo hacia el hasta que sentí que runo me jalaba

Runo: Alice los seguiré de cerca por si se aparece Klaus o algo así

Yo: muchas gracias

En eso fui directo con Shun y vi que runo nos seguía con dan pero discretamente

Shun: estas lista

Yo: claro que si

En eso me llevo al parque donde se me había declarado pero en un momento se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a mi cogiéndome de la mano

Shun: Alice este anillo que te pondré demuestra el amor que eh sentido por ti todo este tiempo que hemos estado uno junto al otro, si lo conservas significa que me aceptas para tener toda nuestra vida juntos

Yo (llorando): claro que te acepto eres lo mas especial de toda mi vida no se lo que seria sin ti

En eso Shun se levanto y salte a sus brazos el cual termino con un profundo beso pero un grito (que al parecer de felicidad) nos interrumpió así que fuimos a ver que era, eran dan y runo

Runo: que feliz estoy por ti Alice no sabes cuanto

Yo: gracias runo

Dan: así se hace amigo

Shun: dan cállate

Pero algo interrumpió la celebración

Yo: ¡tu!...

Continuara…

Como ya dije se lo dedico a Alicelove001 dejen reviews o sino ya no lo escribo

Dan: nadie te cree eso

Sandy (yo): cállate y mira que tengo una raqueta de tenis y no me da miedo usarla

Dan: me callo

Dejen reviews


	2. acepto

-¡tu!- grite al ver que era Klaus – hola Alice me extrañaste- dijo agarrándome –aléjate de ella tarado- contesto Shun apartándolo de mi pero en eso apareció una chica era…- fabia- dijo Shun – hay no te preocupes Shun no te hare daño sino a tu princesa- contesto la chica – no dejare que la toquen- contesto Shun que al mismo tiempo los golpeo dejándolo casi inconscientes (no se preocupen aquí es solo el principio de la tortura) así que empezamos a correr y detrás de nosotros iban dan y runo hasta llegar a la universidad – tenemos que deshacernos de ellos- dijo dan con tono vengativo- tienes razón- le conteste – no Alice tu preocúpate por tu boda dan y yo haremos lo imposible- chicos pero yo…- fui interrumpida por runo – Alice soy capaz de lo que sea no lo sabes- me dijo sarcásticamente – bueno pero no los… pensándolo mejor te dejo matarlos – le conteste –esta bien regreso como… en dos horas- me dijo runo jalando a dan- bueno Alice te llevo a tu cuarto – me dijo Shun.

Al día siguiente runo estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – runo y porque tan feliz hoy- le pregunte- bueno hice lo imposible posible en pocas palabras fabia y Klaus se llevaran una sorpresa cuando despierten- me contesto – runo que les hiciste- pregunte –bueno a Klaus digamos que amanecerá mojado y fabia a ella dan y yo le cortamos el pelo, no mejor dicho la rapamos y robamos TODA su ropa- me contesto muy alegre – runo…- fui interrumpida – perdón pero me lleno de coraje lo de ayer- me dijo agachando la cabeza- runo no me dejaste terminar te iba a decir que eres la mejor amiga del mundo no se que haría sin ti- le conteste mientras la abrazaba – en serio- me dijo sorprendida-claro a por cierto recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar por favor no se de que eres capaz- le dije a lo que las dos empezamos a reír- bueno y cuando es la boda Alice- me pregunto – lo mas pronto posible- le conteste muy alegre –ósea…- me dijo –bueno será este sábado ósea en 2 días- le dije aun mas feliz –Alice que feliz estoy por ti no sabes cuanto- me dijo mi amiga al abrasarme otra vez

**(no se engañen ahora viene el final perdón pero ya me exprimí todas las ideas mi cerebro ya se descompuso y mi papa me dice que si no la dejo de usar por un tiempo me la tira mi vida es dura)**

Era el sábado en la mañana y runo ayudaba a Alice con su vestido- estas hermosa- le dijo runo – gracias pero estoy nerviosa- le conteste- no te preocupes- me dijo para calmarme pero en eso se abrió la puerta de poco en poco –chicas ya es hora- dijo dan con una sonrisa a lo que nos alivio que fuera el y no Shun –nos espantaste- le dije –ni que estuviera tan feo- me contesto- bueno…- dijo runo –runo- le dije para que no dijera nada

Había llegado al altar donde Shun se encontraba ahí parado con una sonrisa, al fin llegue junto a el y el padre nos empezó a decir – tu Shun aceptas a Alice como tu futura esposa para protegerla, para estar con ella en la enfermedad, en la salud y en los problemas- termino de decir – acepto- contesto Shun – y tu Alice aceptas a Shun como tu futuro esposo para estar con el en la enfermedad, en la salud y en los problemas que se presenten- finalizo – acepto- fue la palabra que cambio mi vida para bien o para mal pero lo descubriré en algún momento – bien los declaro marido y mujer ya puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre al que salte a los brazos de Shun y este me beso, después lance el ramo de rosas y runo lo atrapo, después de esto Shun me subió al auto y me llevo a una hermosa casa

**6 años después**

Ha pasado tiempo y hoy tengo una vida junto al hombre que amo y dos hijos: rima y cole y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa palabra que cambio mi vida…

ACEPTO

Dejen reviews (perdón por hacerlo así pero no tenia ninguna idea de cómo poner mas obstáculos y esas cosas perdonar)

**Dan: y cuando escribirás sobre runo y yo**

**Sandy: y porque lo haría**

**Dan: pero porque no, yo soy el principal**

**Sandy: y… **

**Dan: pero yo… pero tu… argh mejor me voy**

**Sandy: n.n**

**Shun: porque se enojo**

**Sandy: no escribo historias sobre el**

**Shun: bien por ti**

**Sandy: gracias y Alice**

**Shun: esta cuidando a mis hijos**

**Sandy: pero que hijo**

**Shun: los que acabas de escribir**

**Sandy: si es cierto a entonces te diré que mal padre eres**

**Shun: pero yo… pero tu… argh mejor me voy**

**Sandy: n.n dos de un dia dejen reviews**


End file.
